La Dama gris
by Sofia Evans Potter
Summary: Helena tenía un plan, y uno exelente. Le inquietaba lo que su madre hacía con su diadema... Y decidió descubrirlo, y ser más inteligente que ella.


**La Dama Gris**

**Envidia. Solamente sentía eso, envidia. Mi madre era simplemente perfecta, de gran inteligencia y de una belleza que eclipsaba a todos los demás. ¿Cómo podía una mujer ser tan perfecta? Si no conociera a esa persona, hubiese dicho que simplemente no podía existir. Es que era perfecta… Simplemente perfecta. Para completar su belleza, ella nunca se quitaba esa diadema de color azul oscuro con plata en ella.**

**Era extraño que nunca se la sacara. Siempre que uno la veía, la tenía puesta, y extrañamente, siempre daba respuestas muy inteligentes cuando la tenía puesta. Tenía las respuestas a todas las preguntas que a uno se le podían ocurrir. A pesar de los años que habían empleado para eso, los demás Fundadores nunca había podido superar a mi madre en inteligencia, aunque había que aceptar que Helga la superaba en paciencia, Godric en valentía y Salazar en astucia. **

**Pero su campo era la sabiduría. Cuando fundó la casa "Ravenclaw" mostrando nuestro apellido. Durante años intenté averiguar el origen de esa extraña diadema que tenía mi madre, aunque no muchas fueron mis averiguaciones. Sabía que la había inventado la misma Rowena, por lo que no podía conseguir muchas respuestas a las miles de preguntas que se formaban en mi mente. **

**¿Acaso tendría algún poder especial? ¿Sería solamente un adorno? ¿Para que lo había inventado? ¿Pensaba dármelo algún día? ¿Me revelaría si tenía algo especial? ¿Por qué nunca se lo sacaba? Pero la pregunta que más me atormentaba era… ¿Para que? Si no tenía ningún poder especial, pues tenía que haber una buena razón por la cual mi madre había invertido su tiempo creándola. No hacía las cosas para nada. Además… ¿Por qué tenía grabado en la diadema el dicho de mi madre, "****El ingenio desmesurado es el mayor tesoro del hombre"? **

**Mientras yo me hacía esas preguntas un día cualquiera, mientras me encontraba en mi propia habitación en Hogwarts-ser la hija de una de las fundadoras tenía que tener sus privilegios-, mi madre entró en ella. Llevaba una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, mostrando sus dientes blancos, y seguramente traía una buena noticia.**

—**Helena, te tengo que decir algo… Y es algo muy importante- me dijo ella, con una sonrisa. Arqueé mis cejas, incrédula, sin embargo, no hice ningún comentario. Esperé, pacientemente como hacía siempre que ella quería hablar conmigo, a que prosiguiera. Pude notar como se llevaba la mano a su diadema, y suspiraba- Te tengo que revelar, hija mía, que poderes tiene esta diadema, la cual pasará a ser tuya cuando muera. Dejé de respirar un instante, pero luego solté el aire, y agudicé el oído, lista para oír todo. Mi madre suspiro de nuevo antes de proseguir- Cuando inventé la diadema, solamente estaba buscando mejorar mi inteligencia, no puedo negarlo. Y creo que funcionó muy bien esta joya. **

— **¿Quieres decir que esa diadema que usted lleva puesta en este momento aumenta la inteligencia, madre?-pregunté, lo más respetuosa que pude. Rowena simplemente asintió, sin dejar de sonreír ni un solo instante. Luego agregó:**

— **Creo que ya he dicho todo lo que debía decirte. Ya sabes para que sirve, y te debo decir que espero que cuando muera, la sepas utilizar correctamente. Todavía falta mucho para que muera, asi que no te preocupes por eso.**

**Y dicho esto, se retiró de mi habitación en la Torre de Ravenclaw. Asentí, satisfecha por la información que me había dado mi madre.**

— **Yo me encargaré de tenerla antes de que mueras, no te preocupes madre— dije para mi misma, sabiendo que nadie me estaba escuchando. Y dicho esto, me prometí que en una semana, le robaría la diadema a mi madre y huiría de Hogwarts, me ocultaría en… Pues me podía ocultar en Albania, donde sabía que nadie me molestaría. Me ocultaría en Albania un tiempo y luego me iría a otra ciudad, lejos de allí, con la diadema puesta, y sería todavía más inteligente que mi madre.**

**Si yo supiera lo que luego me tocaría vivir…**


End file.
